


A Girl of the Ice Plains

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Nifl (Fire Emblem Heroes), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Lyn's resplendent hero garb of Nifl
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 11





	A Girl of the Ice Plains

The tongue of fire twisted, shivered almost as another gust of wind rattled the canvas of the tent.

Lyn poked at the burning wood, rearranging it to burn more evenly, before she returned to skinning the snow-white hares.

The sound of the wind was different here than back home in Sacae, harsher, meaner, but still familiar to her. The Wind Spirit wore many faces, but she remained ever a guide.

Despite the cold and the snow and the deep darkness that blanketed the land in night, Nifl reminded her very much of her homeland. It was wide and beautiful, with great plains stretching for miles and teeming with life. At night, the black expanse above was pinpointed with a million stars twinkling as they rode across the garb of Mother Sky.

Princess Fjorm had been gracious to allow her freedom to explore Nifl to her heart's desire and been so kind to gift her with a royal set of clothing and armor suited to her liking. Although Fjorm had been concerned about her warmth, she had sent Lyn off with best wishes on her journey and the invitation to return castle a welcomed guest whenever she sought to cease her wandering.

Lyn had spent years alone going wherever the Wind Spirit guided her, giving thanks to Father Earth and Mother Sky as she went. Whether walking through the tall steppe grasses of Sacae or through snowy hills of Nifl, that had not changed.

Lyn remained a girl of the plains, regardless of where those plains lie.

With the land stretched out before her, with the freedom to walk in whatever direction she chose, that was home.


End file.
